Part of Me
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: Elsa was uptight, Jack was confident. Opposites, like night and day. When they meet on the streets of Arendelle, they become friends for life, but when a day on the ice breaks them apart, ice created by Elsa herself, all hope is lost. He comes back against all odds, but with Pitch out to get the person he believes is a threat, he goes for the one thing Jack cares about most...
1. Chapter I

_"Here together, friends forever. Somethings are just meant to be, and that's you and me."_

_**Chapter I**_

_649 words_

**_13th of June, 1809_**

Growing up, Princess Elsa Henriette Isenvarme had to stay locked up indoors, never seeing the outside walls. Of course, she never was kept in for long. It had started when she was fourteen. She had climb out her window, produce a slide out of snow, and make her way to the village. Hiding her hair, and her face, no one ever recognised her.

Except for him  
She trusted him with her life. He knew who she was, and understood why she was locked up. Elsa remembered their first meeting as if it was yesterday.

It had been a summers day, Elsa was craving sunlight, for she had not seen it, or stood in it, for many years. /p

'_Mama and Papa won't notice if I'm gone for a little while_' Elsa had thought to herself. She grabbed a cloak, her gloves and opened the window.

Elsa walked right down to the village under the bridge, for a person walking from the castle would look simply too suspicious. She climbed up the dock, and ran through the main part of the village. She ran into a boy, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He wore a cream toned shirt with a vest over the top. His feet were bare.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry..."the crown princess muttered, "Didn't see you there."

"Uh! I'm offended!" he said sarcastically, grinning.

Elsa smiled a little.

"I'm Jack." He held out his hand, "Jackson Overland, and you are?"

'_dritt_!' she thought to herself.

"Uh, Els...ie."

"Well, hello Elsie. Make sure you watch where you're walking next time!" he turned his back away.

"Wait!" Elsa cried, "I don't really know my way around, do you?"

He grinned again, "How old are you?"

"fjorten..."

"You're _fourteen_ and you don't know your way around?" he questioned.

"Well," Elsa started, "My parents are quite, uh, overprotective, and they didn't want me going out much and, uh..."

Jack raised his brow, "I'm stirring you up. Come on, snowflake."

* * *

The village was quite fascinating, Elsa thought. The people were very nice, too. Elsa and Jack went out for _bakverk_, and they went by Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. It wasn't until they had started retracing their steps that Jack realised something.

"Where are you getting all that money from?"

Elsa's eyes widened, "_Unnskyld meg_?" she asked in shock, "_Excuse me_?"

"That money." Jack said, "I've never seen anyone in this village with that sort of money."

Realisation dawned across his face.

"Elsie - _Elsa._You're the princess. It all makes sense."

"What?" she said, starting to panic.

"You didn't know your way around town even though you're _fjorten_,And, you said you had 'overprotective parents'-" he made air quotes with his hands, "You were amused by simple things in the village, too."

Elsa looked down then started crying, "Jack! I'm sorry! It's just..."

"No, it's fine!"

"No, it isn't, Jack! I should've known better! I'm the crown princess, and I'm expected to behave, and act all royal and..."

"Elsa, calm down!" he grabbed her hand, "Just calm the _faen _down!"

Elsa looked up at him, "Do you hate me?"

He sighed, "No. I get it."

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter is just one of the shorter ones, in the future they will be longer, also just so you're aware, the words that aren't in English are in Norwegian. Also, I've made Jack the same age as Elsa (So, by 1812, he's seventeen and is turned into Jack Frost, meaning 300 years later / by the time of 'Rise of the Guardians', it's 2012 / the year the movie came out) in this chapter, he's fourteen. Anyway, bye for now :)_**

_EtharahxBennica_


	2. Chapter II

_"__The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever"_

**_Chapter II_**

_608 words_

**_3rd of January, 1810_**

"_Happy New Year_!" shouted Jack into Elsa's ear.

"_Skadi_!" Elsa cried, "Don't _do_ that!"

"I thought the first thing you would do was tell me it was abit too late."

"You're _Jack_, of course you're abit too late." Elsa said.

"_Hey_! That's not nice, your _majestet_!" the sarcasm was obvious in his voice, "And anyway, do I look any different?"

Elsa looked him over, "Not really, no."

"Well I _should_, it's my _birthday_!"

"I'm not sure that's quite how it works, Mr. Overland."

Jack's eyes widened in mock shock, "_My whole life is a lie_!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You _do_ realise your parents are going to force you to get a job, _right_?"

"But... that's all _hard work_ and _deadlines_... I'm more... _snowballs and funtimes_..."

"You know you're a piece of work sometimes, right?"

"It's my specialty!"

"Oh _believe me_, I'm aware."

Jack sat down next to her, "What you reading?"

"A book, what does it look like, idiot?"

"Was that an attempt at sarcasm?" his voice went high and squeaky, "An actual _good_ attempt at sarcasm?"

"Jackson Overland, what are you trying to say?" Elsa demanded.

"That you have too much of an etiquette and you need to _let it go_ sometimes?" he phrased it as a question.

"It's not my fault, you know, I was just raised that way, you little _dritt_!"

"Oh _Máni_, you must be mad to use _that_ sort of language!" He stuck out his tongue.

Elsa turned red, "Oh it is _on_!"

"What you gonna do? _Throw me in the dungeon_?"

"I could, you know."

"Oh, _so scary_..." He stuck out his tongue again.

* * *

Elsa made her way back to the castle.

"So, snowflake, when you planning on coming back to the village?"

"I don't know," Elsa said honestly, "Why do you call me snowflake?"

Jack shrugged, "Because you're pale as snow and you're hair is practically white, plus your _ice_ _blue_ eyes."

He turned to walk away, then stopped, "Why is that anyway? Is that just natural, or what? You don't spend the days I don't see you turning it white, do you?" he joked.

"I... don't know why my hair is like that," that was true, she didn't know, her best guess was it had something to do with her ice powers.

"Anyway," Jack sighed, "Got to get going, Emma is practically lost without me. She's only nine, you know."

"Right, well bye _Mr. Overland_." she smiled.

"See you, say, next week?"

"_Yeah._"

"Bye then, _Princess Isenvarme_."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, first of all, Skadi (pronounced Kaw-dee) is the Norse (The belief of Germany and Norway) goddess of winter, and **__Máni is the Norse god of the moon. Also, secondly, this chapter was only short due to writers block. I need to get some things out of the way before I can publish future chapters, most of which I have already written. Thirdly, I chose the surname 'Isenvarme' because 'Isen' is Norwegian for 'ice' and 'varme' is Norwegian for warm, Ice because of Elsa's powers, and warm for her kindness. I also have no idea if Jack's birthday is on the third of January, I just made it up, okay?_

___EtharahxBennica_


	3. Chapter III

_"The very essence of romance is uncertainty."_

**_Chapter III_**

_568 words_

**_April 23rd, 1810_**

_Night _

Every day Elsa felt the weight falling on her. Her heart told her to tell him, he won't judge, but her mind told otherwise. Possibility of what could happen if he learnt the truth filled her mind. Many of them included him accusing her of evil witchcraft, and to be sent right to _Helheim. _Another vision showed her telling him, and then him parading around the town telling everybody, '_The crown princess is a demon'_...

_'I am not a demon' _she would tell herself. No matter how many times she would tell herself that she just kept believing that something was wrong with her, that her entire existence was revolved around evil. Maybe one day, rather than just injuring Anna, she would kill her? Freeze her to death? Maybe one day, she could hurt Jack... no, she couldn't let that happen...

_'Maybe, I should just run away,' _she told herself,_'Maybe I'm too dangerous to rule Arendelle.'_

She wasn't going to, no. She would stay. Not for Mama and Papa, but for Jack. The same Jack who was currently at her window.

"Elsa!" he whispered loudly, "Come on!"

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed slightly. She knew she shouldn't. And she wouldn't this time.

'_What's the point in staying for Jack if you refuse to go with him._' her heart demanded of her, '_There is none._'

"Fine..." Elsa said grudgingly, "Just let me grab my cape."

"Just be quick!" Jack whispered quickly.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were down in the forest near Jack's home.

"Elsa!" Jack cried at Elsa, who was stumbling on the rocks, "Hurry up!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Elsa shouted grumpily.

Jack stopped, waiting for Elsa to catch up, "I don't know, hopscotch?" he suggested.

"Funny." Elsa muttered.

"Snowflake," Jack said, "I can tell when something's wrong. You might think I'm a _dumme hodette_," he sighed, "But I'm much cleverer than you think."

Elsa took a breath, "I wanted to run away."

"Run away?" Jack asked her, "Why?"

Elsa sighed again, "I... can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not allowed to, " Elsa said.

Jack looked angry now, "You're not allowed to leave the castle either, but you're here, aren't you, right infront of me!"

"You don't get it, Jack!"

"No, I get it!" Jack snarled, "You don't trust me, it's all '_Oh, I'm Elsa I'm so misunderstood_', just _drop_ it, okay?!"

"I want to tell you Jack!" she sobbed, "Just... my parents... they'll throw anyone in the dungeon if they find out... or even _death_!" she sobbed some more, "I'm just trying to protect you, Jack!"

"You don't have to protect me! I'm old enough to deal with myself! I don't need _little miss princess_ to look after me!"

'_That hurt_...' Elsa thought.

"_Fine_. I get it. _You hate me_." _conceal, don't feel, _"I'll leave you then."

He followed her, "I don't hate you! I..."

Elsa blinked her tears away.

"I..."

He kissed her.

His world changed around him.

Her world shattered like ice.

* * *

**_A/N: So, what do you think. I, personally, am quite proud of this chapter, though it is short-ish. I know I said future chapters will be longer, and they will, this just isn't one of them. I had a problem where I realised that I wanted to break it off at this _****_specific _****_part, which ultimately meant I had to bring everything else that was in this chapter that I left out into the next chapter, so bye for now._**

_EtharahxBennica_


	4. Chapter IV

_"It isn't possible to love and part. You will wish that it was. You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. I know by experience that the poets are right: love is eternal."_

**_Chapter IV_**

_831 words_

**_April 23rd, 1810_**

_Night_

The weight dropped of her shoulders briefly, just before they parted. Elsa felt like she could trust Jack with anything and everything, even her cold secret. They broke apart suddenly.

"Jack..."

Jack looked down, trying not to meet her gaze, "Sorry..."

"No!" Elsa told him, "Don't be."

"I... I..." Jack started, "I should go..."

Elsa shouted out to him, but the wind blew away her words.

* * *

**_April 24th, 1810_**

The tapping on her door reached the ears of Elsa, and Anna's voice bounced off the walls of the room.

_Knock-Knock Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Do you wanna build a snowman"

_'Of course I want to build a snowman...'_

"Or ride our bikes around the halls,"

_'Run around and dance and play,'_

"I think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"

_'Oh Anna...'_

"**_Hang in there Joan!_**"

"It gets a little lonely...

All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by!"

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock _

* * *

Elsa hated being away from her sister. She hated having to play hide and seek, and never be found. Most of all, she hated that she couldn't confide in Jack. Not only would that reveal her secret, it would also mean finding him. He was the one that ran away. He was the one that kissed her. He was the one who said he loved her.

'_Almost, Elsa_,' the nagging voice in her head told her, '_he_ _didn't actually say it, remember_?'

That was true. He never completed his full sentence, for all she knew he could have been saying something completely different.

'_But_...' the voice said again, '_After all... he did kiss you_.'

'_Even if he was_,' Elsa concluded, '_he wouldn't anymore... if he found out_...'

This was an ongoing argument that Elsa was having with herself. She didn't even realise there was a knock on her door until it became almost a prominent banging.

"_Go away, Anna_!"

The door opened.

"Sorry, Elsa," the Queen said, "Not Anna. She's off somewhere. By _Thor_, is she getting hyperactive."

Elsa ran up to her mother, and hugged her, "Mama, I'm _sorry_..."

"For what?" the Queen asked her.

Elsa was almost the same height as her mother now, she looked into her eyes, "for... freezing Anna... for..."

_'No, Elsa_,' her mind told her, '_Don't tell her_.'

"..._Everything_." she concluded.

The Queen scanned her daughter, but Iōunn could not find truth in her daughter's eyes, nor could she find lies.

"Elsa," she said softly, "Just remember, you don't have to conceal everything. _You can talk to me_..."

"No, I can't actually."

"Elsa..."

"Just go." Elsa said.

Her mother did not budge.

"Just go!" Elsa shouted this time.

Hurt filled Queen Iōunn's eyes, and she turned, leaving Elsa alone.

'_What have I done_?' Elsa asked herself, '_First Jack... now Mama_...'

She curled up in her bed, and started to cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Elsa dreamt of Jack. Dreamt of everything that happened. She dreamt of her telling him the truth.

_"Jack," the dream-Elsa said, "I have something to tell you,"_

_Dream-Jack frowned with concern, "What is it, Snowflake?"_

_"I... wanted to tell you," Elsa said._

_She lept onto her feet, and touched a nearby tree. From where her fingertips touched the bark, pretty snowflake designs printed, linking together._

_The dream-Elsa looked at Jack, expecting him to look repulsed, or start shouting accusations at her. What surprised her was when he took her by the hand and said, "Don't worry, everything will be alright..."_

_In stunned silence, Elsa leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Yes," she said, "I do hope so."_

* * *

**_A/N: So, what did you think? Anyway, I'm thinking of adding songs, you know, keeping with the theme of Frozen. If you don't think it's a good idea just tell me, because it'd help to know people didn't like that idea before I started writing songs for it. Also, did anyone notice how in Frozen the Queen had, like, no speaking roles? I'm pretty sure she didn't actually speak at all, it was mainly the King. _****_Another thing, this runs parallel to Frozen, as I'm pretty sure you figured out by now, but just telling you._**

**_If I don't update in a while it's not because I'm avoiding this fanfiction, it's because where I am the internet is very shitty._**

_EtharahxBennica_


	5. Chapter V

_"I fell in love with him the way you fall asleep, slowly, then all at once."_

**_Chapter V_**

_1, 137 words_

**_April 25th, 1810_**

* * *

When Elsa woke up the next morning, she knew what she was going to do. She was going to find him, tell him. Though his reaction scared her and the thought of letting the only friend she has had in _forever_ slip through her fingers terrified her, she couldn't lie. Withholding information was another form of deceit; her mother had told her many times when she was younger. Part of being the future queen of Arendelle was being able to tell the difference between what information to withhold from friendly neighbouring kingdoms, and what to give away. Elsa knew that this was a secret she would never tell the surrounding kingdoms about her powers, no, that would be way too risky. No one should know, except for her parents.

'_And Jack' _she told herself silently.

She packed a satchel. It was just an old satchel that had previously belonged to her uncle. On it, was the sun. The rays were wavy, and the big centre was bright. It was a symbol of hope. Elsa sighed, remembering the misfortune of her aunt and uncle. Her cousin had only been a baby when she had been snatched by a woman in a blue cloak. Still they search, not knowing if their child was even alive, and the Queen of Corona is rendered unable to give life to another heir.

Elsa climbed over the window-sill, ready to climb down the roof tops. Then she heard the creak of a door.

"Elsa?" came a shocked voice.

Elsa turned back, widening her eyes at the sight of her mother and father standing there.

"Elsa!"

She started breathing heavily. Her papa grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off the window, while her mama closed the latch and locked it.

"_What were you thinking_?" her mama scolded.

"I..." Elsa couldn't think, "Saw a bird fall, I was just going onto the roof to help it..."

Her papa looked out the window, then said, "Stop lying to us, there's nothing there."

Elsa covered her face, threw her satchel to the ground, and cried, "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down!" Papa reasoned, reaching out to her.

"No!" she raised her voice, acting, "Don't touch me! Please... I don't want to hurt you..."

Her mama frowned apologetically, "Sweetie, we're just trying to hel-"

"No!" Elsa shouted, "Why are you even here? I don't need your help! I don't _want_ your help!"

"Elsa..."

"No!" she pushed her parents out the door and slammed it shut, sliding down it.

"Elsa?" came her papa's voice, "If we catch you going out there again... we'll have to have someone in there with you at all times, understand?"

"Yes," she whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

She heard the sound of moving feet and the shadows under her door left. She opened the door quickly to check. She caught a glance of Anna heading to her room, then closed the door again.

Elsa was sure that she couldn't go out again.

She was sure she wouldn't see Jack again.

* * *

**_March 27th, 1811_**

Ice spread over the backside of the castle, coming from the window of the girl who could. A boy ran over the roof tops, climbing in attempt to reach the room of the girl. He approached the window, and tapped it three times.

She jumped when he hissed her name.

"Elsa!"

She went to her window.

"How did you get up here? We're on the seventh floor!"

"I climbed."

She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Elsa?" he climbed inside, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Elsa looked away.

"Does it have anything to do with that... that-"

"Jack, I can't see you anymore," she sighed.

Jack frowned, "What? Why?"

Elsa went stern, "I just can't!"

"Why, Elsa?" he moaned, "What did I do?"

Tears formed in her eyes, she turned away.

"Snowflake...?"

Elsa took a breath, "I'm sorry, Jack... I... I..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

He stepped closer to her, "Elsa, tell me..."

"_No_!"

Jack stepped back, widening his eyes.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

She took a breath, "Nothing's wrong, just _go_!"

"Elsa, you're my _bestfriend_. Please, just tell me!"

Her breathing sped up, "No, Jack, just go!"

"No! I'm not going until you tell me what's up!"

"Jack," she calmed down, "Don't make this any harder for me."

"Make _what_ harder for you? What is it?"

Elsa sniffed.

"What, are you just realising that you're too good for me!?"

Elsa turned as Jack covered his mouth.

"I didn't... I didn't mean... I just meant...you're the crown princess... I'm..."

Elsa frowned, "No, I get it. I... I... get it."

"I should go..." Jack turned.

Elsa turned, "Wait! Jack!"

Jack stopped.

"Why do you do that?" Elsa said, "You... just... leave..."

"Is that what this is about?" Jack turned around.

Elsa wouldn't catch his eye.

"El..." he stopped himself, "Snowflake..."

He ran up to her and kissed her.

* * *

**_May 6th, 1812_**

Elsa ran under the bridge that separated the village from the castle, heading towards the lake that was by Jack's house. She told Jack to meet her there. She was ready. Her secret, revealed.

She walked along the grass and through the variety of trees. In the clearing, she saw Jack.

"Snowflake," he started.

"Jack," she stopped him, "I need to show you something, follow me."

She climbed up a tree, balancing over the water.

"Elsa, I don't think this is safe.."

Elsa stopped him again, "Trust me."

She jumped and landed on the water. As she touched it, the top layer of the water froze. Jack's eyes widened as she waved her arms around the area, covering the grass and trees with snow, ice hanging from the branches.

Jack's mouth opened, about to say something, then closed it again.

Elsa frowned, "Say something... just something..."

A lump formed in her throat, "I understand if you think I'm a freak..."

"No," he said forcefully, grabbing her hand, "I'm just a little shocked, that's all."

She looked at her feet.

"I get it now," he told her, "You're not allowed out because... because of _this_."

He motioned around him at the snow.

She looked up, "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"No, Snowflake," he said softly, "You're not a monster, you're..."

He took a breath.

"You're _beautiful_."

Elsa widened her eyes at him.

"You really think so?"

"_No_," Jack replied, "I know so."


	6. Chapter VI

_"__They say there's strength in numbers, but I was weak as one."_

**_Chapter VI_**

_295 words_

**_May 7_****_th_****_, 1812_**

* * *

Elsa heard the voices from her room. She crept down the stairs silently, hoping to hear.

"A boy died in the village," the messenger told her parents, "He and his sister were skating on thin ice, _in spring_."

The King moved closer to his wife.

"His weight was too much for the ice, he fell in. The body has not been recovered."

Elsa closed her eyes. She knew that had been her ice. The boy had fell in because she hadn't bothered to think about others.

'_I am a monster_.'

"What was the boy's name?" her mama asked the messenger.

The man huffed, "My son."

"I believe," the King started, "We asked for his name."

The messenger took a breath, before saying, "Jackson Overland."

Elsa ran to her room. She slammed the door shut. She could hear her parents telling the messenger not to worry. How could he not worry? Mr. Overland had lost his only son to _her_ ice. He had lost his only son to a witch, to a demon.

_'__To me._'

Ice covered the walls, growing from where she sat. It froze up the door and around the window. Frost covered the window, and a thin sheet of ice froze over the furniture. The fire lit lights went out, and she was left in darkness.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

His body rose to the top, his hair turning white. The ice broke, allowing for him to rise. His feet touched the icey top.

Jackson Overland was gone.

Jack Frost takes his place.

* * *

**_A/N: Really short chapter. Sorry, don't kill me. Just a really short chapter because I need to cover this, then straight into the next one. _**


	7. Chapter VII

_"__You taught me the courage of stars before you left."_

**_Chapter VII_**

_649 words_

**_December 13_****_th_****_, 1816_**

_Five Months After the Freezing of Arendelle_

* * *

Elsa looked out the window, staring over at the kingdom of Arendelle. Her eyes wandered over towards the forest, and saw smoke rising from the house there. Once or twice, she considered dropping in on the Overland family. She never did, but she saw Emma at her coronation, and caught a glimpse of Jack's parents in the courtyard. She thought of him when she escaped to the mountains, and as she ran across the fjord. Elsa thought of him when she felt like it was too much.

She lifted her hand to the crown on her head, and placed it on her nightstand. She grabbed the bun at the back of her head, and let her hair fall down her back. Her dress was a forest green today, with a dark brown vest over her dress (**_A/N: Just think of Anna's dress at the end of _****Frozen****_, with the colours of Hiccup's clothes in _****HTTYD 1**) She hummed to herself as she made her way to her papa's office.

'_No_,' she corrected herself, '_My office_.'

She looked out the window, staring at the forest again.

"I'll just have..." she murmured to herself, "_I'll just have to_..."

She took a breath.

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Don't cry and fall to the floor,_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Turn away and close the door..._"

She sung to herself as she walked past the window.

"_Where he is,_

_Is where he'll stay..._

_Let the storm rage on..."_

She heard a loud thump from outside. Elsa scowled and reached for the window, turning the latch and poking her head out.

She just stared.

"_Jack_?"

* * *

Elsa had let Jack rest on a couch in her office. She paced around the room, thinking of recent events. She had found him unconscious, for how long, she didn't know, but if he had made that noise, then it hadn't been very long. Elsa had called for Anna, but her sister clearly hadn't heard her. She had to find a way to bring Jack up here all by herself. He wasn't very heavy, but getting him up the many spiral staircases was a good workout.

She heard him murmur something, but it wasn't audible. He rolled in his sleep, leading him to fall off the sofa and onto the hard wood floor.

"Jack!"

He pushed himself off the floor, jumping to his feet.

"_Woah_... What am I doing here?" he said.

Elsa frowned, "Jack?"

He blinked, as if focusing his vision.

"Who are you?"

Elsa frowned even more.

"How do you know my name?" was his next question.

His next question is what made Elsa perplexed.

"You can see me?"

She fidgeted a little.

"What?" she asked, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"I dunno..." Jack said, "Just no one has been able to see me. Ever."

Elsa grabbed his arm, "What are you talking about? Lots of people have been able to see you. All of Arendelle, in fact."

"Arendelle..." he scrunched up his face, as if focusing on a memory. Then his features softened again.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, "Who are you?"

Tears formed in her eyes, "Jack, I... I'm..." she stopped, and tried again, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"I don't know who you are!" he shouted, "What am I doing here?"

"Jack!" she started crying, "How... how can you..."

He frowned, "Don't cry." He smiled at her, "I'm sorry but I don't know you."

"Yes, you do!" Elsa cried, "I'm Elsa. Don't you remember? Oh, please remember me!"

"I don't!"

Elsa grabbed him, and kissed him.

He pulled away, his eyes widening.

"Jack..." Elsa closed her eyes, tears sliding down her face.

Jack looked up, "Snowflake."

He smiled, that goofy, sarcastic smile.

Elsa beamed.


	8. Chapter VIII

_"__As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke."_

**_Chapter VIII_**

_735 words_

**_December 13_****_th_****_, 1816_**

* * *

Elsa smiled.

"How... how-"

She rolled her eyes.

"-could I forget?"

"I think the question is, mister," Elsa started, "How are you here?"

Jack frowned, "Uh... not sure..."

He looked her over.

"You look... different."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, "So do you."

"What?" Jack asked.

She stared at him, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

Jack frowned momentarily then realised, "Oh, the hair."

"And the eyes," she added.

"Eyes?" he asked.

"You're eyes are blue now," she explained, "They used to be brown."

Realisation dawned upon Jack's face, "Oh... right..."

Elsa sat in her chair. Jack looked around the room.

"Wait a moment," he said, "This is the king's office."

Elsa smiled, "Not anymore."

"Really?" he looked at her, "How long have I been gone?"

Elsa sighed, "Over four years."

"What's the date?" Jack asked.

Elsa thought for a moment, "December 13th, 1816."

"1816?" he ran his hands through his hair and down his neck, "Where are your parents? What about your..."

He saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh..." he finished awkwardly, "What about your powers?"

Elsa swallowed, "Almost five months ago, at my coronation... Anna sort of... decided she wanted to marry a man she just met..."

Jack frowned, "Really?"

"Yeah..." Elsa continued, "She asked for my blessing, I said no," she crossed her legs in her chair, "She then went on to tell me I knew... nothing about true love."

Jack didn't meet her eye.

"She took my glove, and I got angry and... I... froze Arendelle." She finished.

"But..." Jack said, "It doesn't look frozen," he looked out the window to double check.

Elsa bit her lip, "I know how to reverse it now, keep it under control."

Jack turned around again, "What is it?"

"Love."

There was a faint humming coming from around the corner, and in through the doors came... a snowman?

Olaf smiled at Jack, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jack looked at Elsa, "Did you... make him?"

She nodded.

"Elsa, who's this?"

She looked at Jack, "You can see him?"

Olaf nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, why?"

Jack smiled, and crouched down, "Hello, my name is Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa whispered.

"Oh!" Olaf jumped happily, "Jack Frost!"

"What?" Elsa asked him, "Olaf?"

Olaf smiled wide, "I can see Jack Frost!"

"Why?" Elsa asked.

Jack stood up, "Because I'm a winter spirit."

"You're a... a what?"

Jack smiled, "Winter spirit."

"Does..." she couldn't find the words, "Does that mean you can..." she waved her right hand, creating a snowflake in midair.

Jack clasped his hands over the snowflake, and turned it into falling snow.

Olaf's eyes followed the snow, and he caught some of the snow in his mouth, making his start coughing aggressively.

"Olaf?"

"I'm fine!" Olaf smiled, his nose falling out of his head. Jack picked up the nose and gave it back to the happy snowman.

"Oh, and Elsa?" Olaf said, "Kristoff wants you."

"Kristoff?" Jack asked.

Olaf started jumping, "Anna's boyfriend!"

"Oh." Jack said, reassured, "Good for her."

"He sells ice!" Olaf cheered.

* * *

Kristoff was waiting in the ballroom. Olaf lead Elsa there, and Jack followed.

Jack caught up with her, "Did you happen to see a stick shaped like a hook where you found me?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "Maybe. Try looking outside, that's where sticks usually are."

"I'm staying with you," he said.

Elsa nodded, "Okay, but be quiet, I'm not sure Kristoff will be able to see you."

With that, the doors opened.

"Kristoff," Elsa said, smiling.

"Queen Elsa," he bowed slightly.

Elsa raised her eyebrows, "Kristoff, how many times have I told you..."

"Elsa," Kristoff corrected, "I... have something to ask you..."

Olaf left the room, thinking Kristoff would want some privacy.

"I want to... ask Anna to..." he stuttered. He took a breath then started again, "I would like to ask for your... permission... to ask Anna to... marry me..."

Elsa smiled, "I give you my blessing."

Kristoff appeared to have been holding his breath, as his chest started rising again. He turned, and left the room.

Elsa looked to Jack, "Why do you need a stick?"

"It's sort of hard to explain..." he said, "The moon gave me my powers, but they only seem to work... with that stick."


	9. Chapter IX

_"__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

**_Chapter IX_**

_711 words_

**_December 14_****_th_****_, 1816_**

_Early Morning / Night_

* * *

The inky-black starless night looked beautiful with the electric green dancing soundlessly, while the pink wove through the green on nimble feet. The lights glittered, and there was no use for the moon tonight. Looking through the slightly ajar window was the frost-bitten room. Up against the wall was the four-poster bed, draped with a dark blue sheet and a thin layer of ice, and the blankets were the same. Elsa lay partly under the blankets, her long, wavy hair over her back, and her crown on her bedside. Partly seen, was her light-blue nightgown, with a deep-purple ribbon in the middle of the sweet-heart neckline. It was an image of pure gracefulness.

A shadow fell over the room, and moved over the walls, before forming into a thin man. He had dull pale-grey skin, a pointed chin and black hair styled in slick spikes coming out at every direction. His dark robe that dressed his body gave him a dark appearance. Only his eyes contradicted his appearance, with silver-golden yellow eyes in an eclipse shape. He thin fingers ran down Elsa's hair that was covering her back.

"Such fear..." he moved his hand up, rubbing his middle finger and thumb together, "I could use this..."

He moved his right hand closer to her sleeping body, hovering his hand three inches above her. Then he clicked, and the large, triangular shaped window opened, letting the breeze in the bedroom. She vanished in a swirl of darkness, and in one swift movement, the thin man turned to smoke, then to a shadow, vanishing into the night.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Your highness," came the voice of the servant Gerda, "You've been asleep for quite some time, you have duties to attend to..."

She knocked on the door twice more, with no response.

"Your majesty?" she tried the gold door handle, and turned it slowly. She opened her mouth and widened her eyes when she saw the Queen's empty bed.

Gerda stumbled back, "Ah... ah... Princess Anna!" she shouted into the corridor, "Sir Bjorman!"

Anna practically materialised, with Kristoff rushing to her side.

"Gerda?" Anna asked, "What's wron-" her eyes fell on the empty bed, then on the crown left behind.

Anna started breathing heavily, "Elsa...?"

Tears filled her eyes, "No... not... not again..." she wiped her tears with her left hand, "Elsa! Elsa, please! Elsa!" she shouted out the window.

Kristoff grabbed Anna to face him, "Anna... it's no good she's... gone..."

* * *

Jack heard the screams and sat up bolt upright, looking around the room. It took him a while to realise where he was. Jack looked around the dimly lit Queen's office. He heard the shouts from the upper levels again.

"_Elsa_!"

Jack ran out of the office and tried to find the stairs, but realised pretty quickly he didn't know his way around the huge castle. He roamed the halls quickly, before finding the staircase, but rather than climbing up, he flew up the middle, landing in a circular room. He heard the screams from around the corner, and saw a large woman with tanned skin and her hair done up in a brown bun. She was looking into the room with the open door. He ran up and realised that he was in Elsa's room, and that Anna was shouting at the window while Kristoff comforted her.

Jack's eyebrows met in worry, before he muttered, "Elsa..."

Anna turned around sharply, knocking Kristoff off-guard. She met Jack in the eyes then widened her eyes, and frowning. She stepped up so that she had to look up slightly to look at Jack. Then she opened her mouth.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister!?"

* * *

**_A/N: Explanation for why Pitch is the villain when this is set 296 years before Rise of the Guardians: I noticed in ROTG that Jack recognised his name but didn't take him seriously (This will be explained later) and that Pitch noticed Jack on sight, and had some sort of knowledge of Jack's power. Like, seriously. Watch Rise of the Guardians. I am not kidding. I feel like there is some sort of history there. _**

_EtharahxBennica_


	10. Chapter X

_"__If enemies are at your door, I'll carry you away for more if you need help."_

**_Chapter X_**

_416 words_

**_December 14_****_th_****_, 1816_**

* * *

"Okay..." Jack stuttered, "I can explain..."

Anna scowled, "You _better_, or I'll..."

"Woah, woah, woah..." Kristoff pulled Anna off Jack, "Calm down, feisty-pants, who are you shouting at?"

"Him!" Anna made a gesture towards Jack, then looked at Kristoff confusedly, "Let me go!"

She made a grab for Jack, but he jumped back just in time.

"Listen to me!" Jack shouted, hitting the ground with his staff. Ice ran through the room and a sharp wind washed over them.

"Okay... this might be hard to understand... but..."

Humming, Olaf came around the corner again. He smiled wide when he saw Jack.

"Jack!" he cheered, "Jack!"

The snowman looked around the room, "Where's Elsa?"

Jack kneeled down, "I don't know Olaf..."

Kristoff frowned, "Okay, what is going on?"

Anna turned around to face him, "Can't you... can't you see him?"

"See who?" he asked.

"He can't see me because he doesn't believe in me... but why can you?" Jack asked.

Anna frowned, "Why... who are you?"

Jack sighed, "I'm Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" her eyes widened, "But... you're... you're a fictional character!"

"What?" Jack asked.

Anna bit her lip, "Didn't you know? Jack Frost is a legend, it's hundreds of years old..."

"But..." Jack started..." I'm only... well..." he counted on his fingers, "twenty-one, and I've only been Jack Frost for four years..."

"You..." she stumbled on her words, "You were someone before you were Jack Frost?"

He frowned, trying to hold the memory, "Yeah..."

"Who are you talking to?" Kristoff asked again.

Olaf jumped in the air, waving his right arm, "Oh! I know! She's talking to Jack Frost!"

Kristoff looked as if he had misunderstood.

"Jack Frost.. but... but..."

With that, Jack grabbed his staff, picked up Anna and made for the window.

"Woah, mister, where are we going?"

"Out!"

Anna twisted, "Atleast buy me dinner first!"

"No... no...!" Jack protested, "I meant... we need to find Elsa...!"

"Elsa...?" Anna exclaimed, "You know Elsa...!?"

Kristoff rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. Suddenly, as if by magic, he could see Jack.

"But..." he covered his eyes with his hands and removed them again, "How is that... possible...?"

Jack flew back in the room, and dropped Anna back on the bed.

"Now you see why you have to trust me," he said, "I know Elsa, and I..." he choked, "I think I know where she might be.


	11. Chapter XI

_"__I don't want to let this go, I don't want to lose control, I just want to see the stars with you."_

**_Chapter XI_**

_426 words_

**_December 14_****_th_****_, 1816_**

* * *

"_Once upon a time there was a snowflake that possessed magical powers. When it broke apart into three equal pieces, it took its powers with it_..."

Elsa woke up to the words echoing through her head. She found herself lying on the hard ground.

"_The powers find themselves inside people who would one day become great heroes_..."

She picked herself up.

"_The powers symbolised different parts of the winter... the frost... the snow... and the storm_..."

The Queen looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"_The frost... the frost was given to a little fairy, by the name of Periwinkle... the snow... well, Manny is still to decide on that..."_

"Who are you?!" she shouted at thin air.

"_The storm was the most powerful... was given to the Ice Queen of Arendelle..."_

"Stop it!"

"_She was powerful. She was dangerous... she hurt her sister..."_

"Stop it!" she shouted again, "Stop it!"

"_I will not stop. Join me."_

"Who are you?!"

"_You do not know me... but I know you... Elsa Isenvarme..."_

"How do you know me?"

"_Oh... such fear..."_

"I'm not scared of you!" she shrieked, "Who are you!?"

_"__I? I am the Boogeyman! The Nightmare King... Pitch Black!"_

"The Boogeyman..." she muttered.

"_Join me..." _he said. A shadow travelled over towards Elsa.

"_... after all..."_

He grew into a full shape. A dull pale-grey man with a large cloak draped over him.

"What goes better together than the cold and dark?"

Elsa gulped, "I will never join you."

He smirked evilly, "I was afraid of that..."

He clicked his fingers together, and black shadows made its way over to Elsa and started attacking at her feet. She stepped back, trying to get away.

Pitch moved over behind her, and touched her at the roots of her head.

She paused. She felt the sensation of something dripping down her head down to her feet, then a feeling of fire washed over her. Elsa collapsed and shrieked in pain.

She stopped, panting. From the roots of her hair, the blonde turned to black. Her eyes flashed purple. She stood up and waved her hand. Her night-gown turned to a gown in the same style as the Nightmare King's, made of ice instead. She waved her hand again, and made a staff with a snowflake perched on top.

She smirked.

"Hmm... this is where it gets complicated..."


	12. Chapter XII

**_A/N: HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII sorry for that ending last chapter and leaving it, like, three days to update. SORRY NOT SORRY. MWUUAAHHHHAAAAA. _**

**_P.S:_**

**_I suddenly feel like Rick Riordan._**

* * *

_"Sometimes I can't see myself when I'm with you. I can only just see you."_

**_Chapter XII_**

_468 words_

**_December 15th, 1816_**

* * *

Sven ran across the bridge quickly, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf on his back. Jack flew alongside them, staff in hand. The towns-people of Arendelle backed away from the streets as they raced up towards the mountains.

"Princess Anna!" shouted the butcher, "Where are you going!?"

She didn't even call back to respond, they just continued to the forest, before Jack stopped.

Kristoff leapt off Sven, "What is it?"

Jack scowled, "A breeze, that's not normal in summer, is it?"

Anna looked around, "He's right. It's sort of like..." she met eyes with her boyfriend, "Elsa." They both finished.

There was a rumble, a large amount of snow rushed down the hill, Kristoff jumped back onto Sven, and quickly grabbed Anna.

"Jack!" Kristoff called.

"No!" Jack shouted, "You go, I'm going to find Elsa!"

He flew over the mountain, and saw a tall, thin woman in a dark robe with black hair.

"Elsa..." he muttered. He landed next to her.

She created ice around her, and blew snow around the hills and over the trees.

He touched her shoulder.

"Go away," she said, "Whoever you are, just leave."

He turned to leave, then changed his mind.

"Elsa."

She stiffened.

"Jack, go away," she turned to face him, "I am who I was always supposed to be,"

"No." Jack stopped her, "This isn't you,"

She waved both hands, and the wind picked Jack up in a storm.

She was gone.

* * *

"Tell me again," Anna said for the fourth time, "What was different?"

Jack sighed, "Her hair, it was like, black. Sticking up, too. And she had this robe..."

He frowned to remember details, "She acted coldly, like she didn't care anymore. She didn't even bother about thinking about other people - if I couldn't fly, she would have killed me when she sent me back."

Kristoff sat beside Anna, "Who would do something like this?" he asked.

Anna shook her head, "Hans, maybe? The Duke -?"

"No," said Jack, "I've heard of this sort of stuff before – I haven't seen it, but – I met St. Nick once. He mentioned a guy who could manipulate mortals' fear and use it to control them..."

"Who?" Anna asked.

Jack frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do – Pitch Black is too powerful, from what I've heard."

"Pitch Black?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes," Jack said, "The Boogeyman has Elsa, and I have no idea what to do."


	13. Chapter XIII

_"I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at"_

**_Chapter XIII_**

_341 words_

**_December 16th, 1816_**

* * *

"Jack do you have family?" Anna asked.

Jack shook his head slightly, "Well... yes... but... I'm not contacting them for this-"

"No!" Anna exclaimed, "I meant... don't you need to catch up?"

Jack turned around, "What?"

Anna raised her eyebrows, "Well..." she mumbled, "You sort of died... I think they might want to know you're still..." she gestured to all of him.

"Right." Jack said, "Don't know where they live, or how I could ever contact them, though..."

Anna shrugged, "Didn't you live..." she gestured around the room, "..._here_..?"

"Well... not..." a thought struck him, "Near a lake."

Anna cocked her head, "What?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "I drowned in a lake,"

Anna shuddered slightly.

"What?" Jack asked.

Anna shrugged, "Sorry... it's just..." she trailed off briefly, "You're a ghost, essentially."

Jack looked away, and Anna immediately felt horrible.

"Sorry!" she apologised, "It's just... you're..."

"No," he said, "I know."

* * *

Jack walked into the streets of Arendelle. Everyone was so happy and cheerful, even the animals. The houses were improved in the years that Jack had been away, and the people were less anxious.

He stopped a nearby passer-by, grabbing them by the wrist.

"Hey..." he said awkwardly, "Do you happen to know..." he checked the palm of his hand for the name Anna had given him, "...The Overlands?"

The girl he had pulled aside squeaked and widened her brown eyes.

"Jack..." the girl managed to stutter, "You're..."

Jack went through his memory-banks. He remembers a girl... but she was only little... could this..?

"Jack," she breathed, "You're..." she paused again, "I'm..."

Jack shook his head, "Who... are you?"

She bit her lip, "I'm... you're dead..."

She breathed again, "I'm your... sister."


	14. Chapter XIV

**_Oh my gods! So sorry for not updating... but..._**

**_GOOD NEWS EVERYONE (Prof. Farsworth voice)_**

**_I am rewriting this story, so it will be longer, and better developed. Reasoning: Because when I started this story it began as a rushed thing and it sort of became a five minute activity that I would do. As I am over twenty followers, I am rewriting it. It will be on my page titled as 'Part of Me: Revolutionary' for the time being.  
_**

**_The first chapter will be posted on Thursday, the twenty-fifth of September, and majority of the chapters will be edited by my awesome friend, Dawn's Chilling in TARDIS._**

**_IN OTHER NEWS:_**

**_Following this story, there will be sequel entitled 'Anger Management', I won't give away what it's about, but let's just say, it's full of fluff, and it's a Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons feat. Majority of the Disney characters plus Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Despicable Me, and PIXAR characters.  
_**

**_I am sorry, but to this edition of the story, there will be no new adjoining chapters, you will have to wait what happens when I publish 'Part of Me: Revolutionary'_**


End file.
